ChangeLog:v1.4
ChangeLog for version 1.4, effective 2019-07-10. For a more visual chart (red for worse, blue for better) that's ordered by upgrade type, go here. Pilots A/SF-01 B-Wing * Braylen Stramm: 47->51 * Ten Numb: 46->48 Aggressor Assault Fighter * IG-88B: 65->64 * IG-88C: 66->65 * IG-88D: 65->64 Alpha-Class StarWing * Major Vynder: 39->41 ARC-170 Starfighter Rebel * Shara Bey: 53->50 * Garven Dreis: 51->49 * Ibtisam: 50->48 Republic * Odd Ball: 55->52 * Wolffe: 51->50 * Jag: 49->48 * Squad Seven Veteran: 47->46 Belbullab-22 Starfighter * General Grievous: 47-44 * Wat Tambor: 43->42 * Feethan Ottraw Autopilot: 37->36 BTL-A4 Y-Wing Rebel * "Dutch" Vander: 39->40 Scum * Drea Renthal: 42->49 BTL-S8 K-Wing * Esege Tuketu: 47->45 * Miranda Doni: 45->43 * Warden Squadron Pilot: 37->39 Delta-7 Aethersprite * Anakin Skywalker: 60->62 * Obi-Wan Kenobi: 53->47 * Mace Windu: 46->45 * Plo Koon (Delta-7): 51->44 * Luminara Unduli: 44->43 * Saesee Tiin: 44->43 * Barriss Offee: 43->39 * Jedi Knight: 39->38 E-Wing * Rogue Squadron Escort: 56->54 * Knave Squadron Escort: 54->52 Firespray-class Patrol Craft * Boba Fett: 86->85 * Emon Azzameen: 76->74 * Kath Scarlet: 74->72 * Koshka Frost: 71->70 * Krassis Trelix: 70->68 * Bounty Hunter: 66->64 HWK-290 Light Freighter Rebel * Jan Ors: 44->43 * Roark Garnet: 43->41 * Kyle Katarn: 39->36 * Rebel Scout: 33->30 Scum * Dace Bonearm: 35->34 * Torkil Mux: 38->37 * Spice Runner: 32->31 Hyena-class Droid Bomber New ship added with this update * DBS-404: 30 * DBS-32C: 42 * Bombardment Drone: 32 * Baktoid Prototype: 28 * Separatist Bomber: 29 * Techno Union Bomber: 26 Jumpmaster 5000 * Dengar: 58->56 * Tel Trevura: 50->48 * Contracted Scout: 46->44 Also add gunner slot. Kihraxz Fighter * Graz: 47->46 * Viktor Hel: 45->44 * Captain Jostero: 43->42 * Black Sun Ace: 40->38 * Cartel Marauder: 40->38 Also trade one modification slot for illicit. Lancer-class Pursuit Craft * Asajj Ventress: 76->74 * Sabine Wren: 64->62 * Shadowport Hunter: 60->58 M12-L Kimogila Fighter * Torani Kulda: 50->48 * Dalan Oberos: 48->46 * Cartel Executioner: 44->43 Modified YT-1300 Light Freighter Lose Illicit slot, gain modification. Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter New ship added with this update * Ric Olie: 42 * Anakin Skywalker: 41 * Padme Amidala: 45 * Dinee Ellberger: 38 * Naboo Handmaiden: 44 * Bravo Flight Officer: 34 Resistance Transport New ship added with this update * Cova Nell: 38 * Pammich Nerro Goode: 36 * Nodin Chavdri: 36 * Logistics Division Pilot: 32 Resistance Transport Pod New ship added with this update * Rose Tico: 26 * BB-8: 26 * Finn: 29 * Vi Moradi: 27 Scurrg H-6 Bomber * Lok Revenant: 43->45 Sith Infiltrator * Darth Maul: 65->67 * Count Dooku: 61->63 * O-66: 55->52 * Dark Courier: 53->51 StarViper-class Attack Platform * Guri: 63->64 T-65 X-Wing * Wedge Antilles: 52->55 TIE Advanced/v1 * Grand Inquisitor: 56->52 * Seventh Sister: 46->43 * Inquisitor: 38->35 * Baron of the Empire: 33->32 TIE Advanced/x1 * Darth Vader: 65->67 TIE Interceptor * Soontir Fel: 52->53 TIE/ag Aggressor * Lieutenant Kestal: 36->33 * "Double Edge": 33->31 * Onyx Squadron Scout: 32->30 * Sienar Specialist: 30->28 TIE/D Defender * Colonel Vessery: 86->84 * Countess Ryad: 84->82 * Rexler Brath: 82->81 * Onyx Squadron Ace: 76->75 * Delta Squadron Pilot: 70->69 TIE/ph Phantom * Whisper: 54->57 * Echo: 50->51 * Sigma Squadron Ace: 46->48 * Imdaar Test Pilot: 43->44 TIE/sa Bomber * Scimitar Squadron Pilot: 30->29 UT-60D U-Wing * Cassian Andor: 47->51 V-19 Torrent Starfighter * Odd Ball: 38->35 * Kickback: 36->33 * Axe: 33->32 * Swoop: 32->31, also gain Talent slot * Tucker: 31->29 * Blue Squadron Protector: 29->28 VT-49 Decimator * Rear Admiral Chiraneau: 80->76 * Captain Oicunn: 78->74 * Patrol Leader: 72->68 Also gain a crew slot. Vulture-class Droid Fighter * DFS-081: 27->26 * Precise Hunter: 26->23 * DFS-311: 24->23 * Haor Chall Prototype: 23->21 * Separatist Drone: 22->21 * Trade Federation Drone: 20->19 YV-666 Light Freighter * Moralo Eval: 70->68 * Bossk: 66->64 * Latts Razzi: 61->59 * Trandoshan Slaver: 56->54 Upgrades Generic * Brilliant Evasion: 0/2/4/6 (based on Agility) -> 3 * Contraband Cybernetics: 5->3 * Debris Gambit: 3->4 * Dorsal Turret: 2->3 * Hate: 3 -> 3/6/9 (based on Size) * Inertial Dampeners: 1 -> 2/3/4/5/6/7/8 (based on Initiative) * Instinctive Aim: 2->1 * Ion Cannon Turret: 4->5 * Juke: 5->7 * Predictive Shot: 4->1 * Proton Torpedoes: 12->13 * R2 Astromech: 4 -> 3/3/4/6 (based on Agility) * Seasoned Navigator: 5 -> 2/3/4/5/6/7/8 (based on Initiative) * Sense: 6->5 * Swarm Tactics: 3 -> 3/3/3/3/3/4/5 (based on Initiative) * Tactical Officer: 2->6 * Trick Shot: 2->4 * Veteran Turret Gunner: 6->8 New Upgrades * Angled Deflectors: 9/6/3/3 (based on Agility) * Autoblasters: 2 * Delayed Fuses: 1 * Diamond-Boron Missiles: 6 * Electro-Proton Bomb: 14 * Passive Sensors: 3 * Plasma Torpedoes: 9 Empire * Admiral Sloane: 10->9 * Agent Kallus: 6->5 * Ciena Ree: 10->6 * Director Krennic: 5->4 * Moff Jerjerrod: 10->8 First Order * General Hux: 10->6 Rebel * Ezra Bridger (Gunner): 18->14 * Han Solo (Gunner): 12->14 * Leia Organa: 2->6 * Maul: 11->12 * R2-D2 (Astromech): 6 -> 4/4/5/7 (based on Agility) * R2-D2 (Crew): 8->10 * Saw Gurera: 8->9 Resistance No points changes on existing upgrades (just pilot changes, and new pilots + crew cards). New Upgrades * Amilyn Holdo: 9 * GA-97: 8 * Kaydel Connix: 5 * Korr Sella: 6 * Larma D'Acy: 4 * Leia Organa: 19 * PZ-4CO: 6 Scum * IG-88D: 4->3 * Maul: 11->12 * R5-TK: 1 -> 0 * Shadow Caster: 6->3 Separatist * Count Dooku: 9->10 * Discord Missiles: 6->4 * DRK-1 Probe Droids: 4->5 * Energy-Shell Charges: 4->5 * Grappling Struts: 3->1 * Impervium Plating: 6->4 * Treacherous: 3->2 * Soulless One: 10->6 New Upgrades * Landing Struts: 1 * TA-175: 5